Furia
by LSW8059
Summary: Orión Black nunca en sus cinco años de vida se ha sentido tan furioso como en este preciso momento. Este Drabble (que esta casi rozando al One-Shot) Parte dos de la serie "Las aventuras de Orión Black"


**Nota del autor:** Este Drabble es una continuación de "Sobreprotección" pero ambos pueden leerse de manera independiente, sin más que aclarar disfruten :D

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de la gran J.K. Rowling, el único personaje que es de mi propiedad es Orion Black.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairings:** Sirius/Severus

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg (implicito)

 **N/P: 838.**

Orión tiene cinco años, su piel es muy clara y su cabello muy negro, sus ojos son grises (herencia Black dice su padre).

Orión tiende a molestarse por muchas cosas… muchas en serio; se molesta cuando tiene hambre o cuando tiene calor, se molesta cuando su Padre lo llama bebe (su papi si puede ), se molesta cuando no puede alcanzar cosas, se molesta cuando su Padre le quita la atención de su Papi y a veces se molesta con su Papi por ponerle más atención a las pociones… bueno realmente se enoja con las pociones por quitarle la atención de su Papi, jamás podría enojarse con su Papi, lo ama demasiado como para hacerlo… y está desvariando (aunque realmente él no sepa el significado de desvariar, pero su Papi siempre le dice _"Sirius estás desvariando"_ a su Padre cuando este habla demasiado).

El punto es que Orión suele molestarse por muchas cosas, pero hoy no está molesto, hoy está furioso.

Su ceño esta tan fruncido que sus cejitas están a punto de unirse en una sola, sus mejillas están sonrojadas por la furia, sus pequeñas manos están apretadas, una de ellas jalando el borde de su sweater (celeste porque su Papi dice que ese color lo hace lucir más bonito y él quiere verse bonito para su Papi) y la otra apretando la mano de su Padre (bueno el dedo índice de este) ambos tienen los ojos puestos en la misma dirección, con la furia bailando en sus pupilas.

Un hombre alto (no tanto como su padre) y de cabello castaño está ligeramente inclinado sobre otro hombre más bajito que lo mira como se mira a una cucaracha y esta inclinado hacia atrás para alejarse del otro, el castaño tiene un mechón del negro cabello de **_SU_** Papi entre una de sus manos y le sonrie de manera coqueta.

Hizo un puchero antes de soltarse de su Padre para salir corriendo.

\- **¡Orión!** – Grito su Padre pero aun así siguió corriendo – **Vuelve aquí** – lo escucho correr tras él.

\- **¡Hey!** – Grito al castaño, quien al darse vuelta lo único que pudo observar fue una mancha negra y sentir un dolor en su canilla – ¡ **Aléjate de MI Papi viejo cara de troll!** – Dicho y hecho el niño pateo la otra canilla del castaño quien se tiró al suelo sujetándose las canillas; Orión corrió para abrazarse a las piernas de Severus.

\- **¡Orión!** – La exclamación de su Papi lo dejo helado – **No puedes patear a la gente.**

\- **Sabes Severus, deberías aprender a controlar a tu engendro** – dijo el castaño levantándose del suelo.

\- **Tu acabas de… llamaste a mi hijo…** \- Severus no pudo concluir ni una frase con coherencia debido a la rabia que sintió – **Bien, ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte a la mierda, renuncio** – su voz fue suave pero firme, se inclinó hacia Orión y pasando sus manos bajo sus brazos por sus costados lo alzo para acomodarlo sobre su cadera – **No ensuciaré mis manos golpeándote.**

\- **Pero yo si** – el castaño se voltio solo para sentir un puño impactando en su nariz, la fuerza del golpe lo envió al suelo (otra vez). – **Vuelves a tocar a MI esposo o a insultar a MI hijo y te moleré el culo a Crucios ¿Entiendes?**

El hombre asintió con rapidez, sus manos y boca están cubiertas con la sangre que sale a chorros por su nariz.

\- **¡Ahora lárgate!** – gruño Sirius y el otro no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse a tropezones y salir corriendo lejos de allí.

\- **Sirius** – suspiro Severus, pero fue incapaz de regañar a su esposo por algo que el también quiso hacer – **Vamos a casa** – dijo y le tendió una mano, cuando este a tomo observo que tenía los nudillos rojos – **Te lastimaste.**

\- **¿eh?** – miro la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Severus – **No duele** – le sonrió a Severus para luego inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en los labios del otro, beso que fue interrumpido por un jalón a su cabello – ¡ **Hey! tigrecito, bien hecho allí defendiendo a Papi** – Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de su retoño (ignorando el jalón que este le dio) quien lo miraba con su ceñito fruncido.

\- **Lo sé, te perdono este beso solo porque golpeaste al viejo cara de Troll, pero mi Papi sigue siendo solo mío… así que no te _prepanses_.**

\- **Se dice Propases bebe** – Dijo Severus besando la frente de su hijo con una sonrisa (que se agrando al escuchar el _"ya lo sabía"_ de su bebe) miro a Sirius frunciendo el ceño – **esto es TU culpa.**

\- **¿Qué ahora que hice?** – Lloriqueo Sirius

\- **MI bebe es igual de celoso y posesivo que tú.**

Sirius soltó una carcajada, dejo la mano de Severus para posarla en la cintura de este – **Oh Sevy~~~ pero así nos amas.**

Severus solo se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Sirius y acomodo a su hijo en su cadera, después de todo… era cierto.


End file.
